Platonic Hetalia!
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: This is where you can find some platonic, friendship, family and bromances without romance. Please feel free to request!
1. We're not kids!

**Hello guys! This a Hetalia one shot series the revolves around platonic and bromance between Hetalia characters. No romance. **

**Erika Lillian Vogel is Liechtenstein**

**Ravis Galante is Latvia**

**Andrei Petrenko is Moldova**

**Camille Grace Piette is Monaco**

**This is in the Hetalia universe, but I'll be using the human names.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Ravis Galante or also known as the representative of Latvia, groans in annoyance. Another damned day of being mistaken as kid. 'Where the hell is my god damn respect as a man that lived through thousands of years.' As he drowns himself in cup of vodka.

_Hiccup!_

'I know how you feel, my friend.' Andrei Petrenko whom is known as the representative of Moldova, agrees with him. As he chugs down his Moldovan wine. 'I was stopped by the police believing that I was some kid skipping school. We never had that in the 12th century.' His cheeks were flustered.

'Oh, really?' Camille Grace Piette asks. She was the representative of Monaco. Swirling around her last sip of wine in glass, trying not spill it. 'At least you're consistently mistaken for a micronation.' She growls in annoyance, then sips her wine up.

'Whenever, I'm in another country, I usually bring my own beer or wine along, because apparently I'm 'too young looking' to in their bars.' Erika Lillian Vogel the representative of Liechtenstein agrees along, while taking taking another sip of her Liechtensteiner Brauhaus wheat beer. 'I've was almost called out as a 'found lost child' in one of Mr. Alfred's mall one time, even when I showed my ID. It was the most embarrassing thing in my thousands of years that I've lived through. Right after being mistaken my nation's name being mistaken for the artist Roy Lichtenstein, whom has nothing to do with my country.'

'Damn.' Ravis gave her a look of pity. 'I was even one time pulled aside in a airport by security and was asked where my parents were.' He shakes his head. 'I told them that I was really 17, but they were like 'you look too young to 17 years old.' I sworn that was going say 'Bitch, I'm older then your ancestors.' But, remained polite and told them that was my real age.'

'I've always rule myself as a 18 year old.' Erika says calmly. 'I've always tell people to not judge my appearance for my age. I mean I've actually one time met this woman that was shorter then me and she turns out to be 34 years old. Height and appearance shouldn't tell your age.'

'I've always dub myself as mini 16 year old, because I've met one that was actually around my height.' Andrei explains to them. 'Yet, I'm thrown into a day care center and watch cartoons. I would have liked cartoons, if I was still a innocent child that never experienced invasions.'

'Through my life as a child. It was about dealing invasions and watching the other states around me dissolve.' Erika points out.

'Same here.' Camille agrees. 'I've just see myself as a proud short 20 year old woman, but no one takes it seriously outside of Europe. Even when I sound like a old man when speaking Monegasque or French.'

'This world just still doesn't accept people's actually ages and just judges them by their physical appearances.' Ravis says calmly.

'Here! Here!' Camille and Andrei say in a chorus.

'Let's just be glad there's always someone we can relate to for suffering from 'I'm always mistaken for my younger age, but in reality we're see ourselves as young adults that has lived through thousands of years' topic.' Erika says as she raises her wheat beer.

'Cheers!' The other three raise their own glasses as well.

The Miget Quad Squad enjoys their beloved alcohol.

* * *

**That's it!**

**I've seen Monaco, Moldova, Liechtenstein and Latvia getting along (NOT ROMANTICALLY), because their always mistaken for a younger age, because of their appearance. They'd gather together, drink and ramble/complain/joke about it. **

**I personally don't agree with most human ages for the countries. To me I prefer all of the countries ages ranging from their late teens to their late 30s. While, nations slowly developing nations like Moldova are around their mid teens. The Micronations are all younger.**

**Brauhaus is a Beer company in Liechtenstein.**

**I totally see Monaco taking Grace in middle name, because of the lovely Miss Grace Kelly. **

**Please feel free to request a Platonic, friendship or bromance one shot you want with your favorite characters. It also can be a family one as well. NO ROMANCE!**

**Read and review! **


	2. Don't mess with big sis

**Hello, guys! Welcome to another one shot for Platonic Hetalia! **

**This a request dedicated to my loyal reviewer: Exalted Unoriginality**

**It's a human au involving Russia and his sisters. Enjoy!**

**Sofia is Ukraine**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

10 year old Ivan poked his in the front door of his house with a baseball cap covering his face.

'Is the cost is clear?' His 8 year old sister, Natalia, asks him. She was wearing a hoodie over her head.

'Yes.' Ivan says. As the they made they way into the house and snuck up stairs. 'How am I going to cover this up?'

'I'm not sure brother, but my situation is more humiliating, then painful like yours.' Natalia says as she covers her face with her hoodie.

'Maybe if we use Sofia's make up. We'll be to cover up very easily.' Ivan suggests calmly.

'Good idea, brother.' Natalia agrees. 'Plus, sis barely ever uses her make up.'

...

18 year old Sofia sighs to herself. It was another long day of school and work.

Once again her teacher shams her for wearing less covering clothing. She tells him that it's what she could wear, because the rest of her decent and modest clothing are still being washed.

God damnit, why blame her for having big breasts? She never wanted them in the first place.

In work in the cafe store where she can get money for her home. Everyone criticized her harshly and insulted her.

'I hope that my younger siblings won't mind having Chicken noodle soup again.' Sofia says out loud.

As she entered her household hold. She heads up stairs to use the bathroom.

When she opens the door and froze.

Sofia finds herself staring at Ivan and Natalia with a horrified look on her face.

Ivan had a big black eye on his face. Natalia had words 'freak', 'ugly' and 'waste' written on her face.

'WHAT HAPPENED!?' She asks in horror as her siblings flinched.

'No one likes us.' Ivan says. 'They call us names and ignore us.'

'Today they actually went really far.' Natalia explains.

...

'WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL DO YOU RUN?!' Sofia yells as she ran into the principal's office, causing the principal to jump.

'What?' The principal asks in a dumbfounded tone.

'My younger brother came home with what a black eye and my sister has her drawn with permanent marker.' Sofia growls furiously with pure anger in her blue eyes.

'Really?' He asks fearfully.

'Yes.' She says. 'Do you know about that?'

'No...' He says fearfully.

'Do you really care about running your school?' Sofia asks him.

'... Yes?' He says in a slightly squeaky tone.

'Really? What kind of elementary school principal reads these in their office?' Sofia asks as she picks up a PORN magazine from his desk.

He was completely speechless.

...

'Are you sure that we'll be safe in school?' Ivan asks Sofia innocently.

About few months have pass. The principal that Sofia had talked too has been fired for not caring for his students and hiding dirty things. They soon got a newer and better principal to take his place.

'Yes.' Sofia tells him with a smile.

'Will we be able to make friends?' Natalia asks in concern.

'If you choose wisely, then yes.' Sofia says, then looks up. 'Look! The bus is here. Time to go.'

'Bye, sis!' Natalia says.

Natalia and Ivan went to school and actually for once feel safe.

* * *

**That's all what I think of. Sorry, but my was a bit lazy at the moment. **

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it. **


	3. Brotherly bonding

**Hello, guys! Here's another one shot of Platonic Hetalia! **

**It's a Platonic SpaMano (me favorite Hetalia brotp) oneshot requested by Big Eater Queen. **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day in the neighborhood. The sun was shining brightly, while children play, owners walk their dogs and birds sing happily. Everything cheerful as usua-

'STOP HUGGING YOU BASTARD!' An shrill voice rattles loudly.

Okay, maybe not everything is peaceful...

In one house in particular.

13 year old Lovino Vargas, squirms from the grip of his 23-year-old adoptive brother, Antonio Fernando Carriedo's death like hugs. 'LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!'

'Lovi, you really should watch your language.' Antonio scolds his younger brother as he let's him go.

'Then, why are you hugging me without my permission?' The teen glares in annoyance.

'Well, you've got your first A+ of the school year!' Antonio says as he smiles at him affectionately.

Lovino's eyes did show a hint of pride in him as he for the first time succeeded something in school. That made Antonio smile happily back to see Lovino happy for once in his gloomy life. The only thing that makes Lovino happy or when he's nice is when he's around women and girls or playing with dogs.

'Do you want to celebrate this, Lovino?' Antonio asks him. 'It's a Friday night.'

'YEAH!' Lovino says as he pumps his fists in excitement. 'I want to go to the new Italian restaurant in town!'

'Okay, then.' Antonio says as he smiles at him sweetly. 'Let's get ready first.'

'Okay!' Lovino bolted away to prepare himself.

Antonio smiles as he watches Lovino ran off. No matter how old he is he'll still always act childishly happy when he gets something that he that likes.

* * *

**That's it for this oneshot! Sorry it's so short, but I don't have much ideas.**

**I hope that you like it.**

**Please, be sure to leave a request for me. **


	4. Friendly advice

**Hello guys! Welcome to another oneshot of Platonic Hetalia! **

**I'm now doing a Platonic AmerPan one shot! Please enjoy! **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was a usual bright and sunny morning in Tokyo. The people were all up getting ready for work, doing their daily morning exercises or preparing their kids to school. Everything was usual for them... except for their country's representative.

Kiku Honda groaned in a grumpy way, as he took a sit a seat in his kitchen.

Through the thousands of being the representative of Japan in his life. He never thought that he'd had the worst case of no sleep in his life. For the last a few days he's been lacking a good amount of sleep, especially last night. Which caused him to become a bit less polite. There will a meeting with the other country representatives in a few days and he needed to find a way to get better sleep so he won't make himself look bad.

Kiku soon felt a presence by him.

'Good morning, Pochi.' He turns down and smiles.

Pochi, a white shiba inu, that's a loyal companion of Kiku's.

The dog looked at his master in concern and worry. His master seems very off for a while.

Kiku went into deep thought on how to deal with his sleeping problems... maybe he could connect one of his country friends to help him. Shu or the others are pretty much no help.

He took out his phone.

Who should he call? Definitely not Yao. Lin? No, she'll embarrass him. Lien? No, she's not a therapist. Sudan? No, he'd be busy at the time. Kumar? No, he's too over dramatic. How about the western side? Francis, Arthur, Feliciano or Ludwig? No, they'd make him feel uncomfortable. Matthew and Alfred?

Matthew could help...but he knows Alfred more better.

Pochi watches his master looking at the technology that he's holding, then jumped slightly when Kiku let a startled yell.

Kiku panicked when he accidentally dialed Alfred's phone number and panicked.

After three long rings.

'Hello?' It was Alfred's voice on the other. 'Tiffany, is that you my love?'

'WHAT?' Kiku couldn't help, but blurt out as he blushes slightly and felt confused at the same time. 'No, it's me, Kiku Honda, Alfred.'

'Hahaha! I know who you are, Kiku, I'm messing with you, bro. Hahaha!' He laughed his usual goofy laugh, as Kiku inhaled and exhaled as he frowns. Alfred may be odd, but Kiku always saw him as a good friend, too. 'Anyways, it's been a long time since we've chatted. So what has go-'

Kiku cuts him off by speaking in a rushed and embarrassed tone. 'Ireallyneedyouradviceforsomething!'

'I'm sorry, but I didn't understand what you've said.'

Kiku inhaled slightly, before speaking in the best calm way he can. 'I really need your advice for something, Alfred.'

A long pause, before he spoke up. 'Kiku, you do realize that you're around two thousand years old and you're asking me, a man who is 400 years old, for advice.'

Kiku felt like slapping himself for that. Alfred maybe a super country, but he's still one of the younger countries. 'Yes, Alfred I know that, but I can't look at anyone else for their advice for my current situation.'

'Is it a personal situation?' He asks in curiosity.

'Yes, I have had some really bad sleeping problems lately.' Kiku as he pets Pochi gently to calm himself. 'I've been getting less hours of sleep. I've tried everything to help me sleep and nothing has worked.'

'Nothing has worked?'

'No.' He felt frustrated and angry for being unable too.

'Have you ever thought of sleeping naked?' Alfred's voice didn't have any humor in his tone as he said that.

Kiku thought of as he blushed slightly. 'No, not really. I've done that when I was younger, but Yao and my older care takers also yelled at me for wetting the bed.' Rubbing his temple.

'Arthur and my care takers did the same, but I've always rebelled when those method on helping me sleep didn't work. I've felt more comfortable sleeping naked.' He told him calmly.

'Do you think that would work?' Kiku asks in a questioning tone not sure if it would work.

'It does with me.' Alfred says cheerfully as he added. 'In fact I'm currently laying in my bed in my naked as we speak.'

Pochi finds himself bolting out of the room as his master yells out, 'WHAAAAAAT?'

...

Meanwhile in a quiet private house located outside of Washington DC. Alfred F Jones, the representative of The United States of America, lived at the moment. The dark sky loomed over it as crickets chirp softly.

Alfred himself was in his bedroom laughing loudly. He wore nothing in bed with only the sheets to cover him. Laying across his bed was his grumpy Alien friend, Tony, whom is trying to sleep through Alfred's racket.

'Hahahaha! I really got Kiku there didn't I Tony?' He grinned at that grumpy alien cheerfully.

'Bitch.' Was all how Tony responded.

...

Kiku began to regain his senses after that surprise. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep like that. I completely forgot about our time differences.'

'Oh, there's no need to apologize. I'm not tired yet, anyway.' Alfred says cheerfully.

Pochi returns in the room after seeing that his master calm down.

'So do you think that sleeping naked would work?' Kiku asks awkwardly.

'It's your choice if you want to give it a shot.' Alfred tells him.

'I'll... give it a try... thanks for the advice Alfred.' He smiles.

'No problem, dude!' Alfred says.

They ended their calls.

Later on Kiku followed Alfred's advice and slept much better now.

* * *

**That's it for this oneshot. **

**What do you think?**

**'Shu and the others' are Osaka and the Japanese Prefecture personifications.**

**When I said 'other caretakers' I mean that there were some humans that occasionally cared for the countries when they were younger. That's my head canon though.**

**Please be sure to read and review! :D**


End file.
